traduction de An afternoon in town de WhiteravenGreywolf
by enoam
Summary: Lexa en a assez. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est se détendre, manger une tarte, boire un chocolat chaud et acheter un nouveau livre. Et si elle doit quitter le château pour un après-midi sans prévenir quiconque qui pourrait l'arrêter, elle le fera. Seulement ses plans sont légèrement modifiés quand elle trouve un chiot avec une laisse cassée. Moderne AU, Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone ! Bon, oui, je sais, j'ai un jour de retard… Mais bon quand même, BON ANNIVERSAIRE FABERRYSWEN. Ma jumelle préférée, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde . J'espère que mon cadeau d'anniversaire te plaira.

Bon en tout ca guys, surtout n'hésitez pas à lui mettre un MP pour lui fêter son anniv', je pense que ça lui fera super plaisir.

Bon, la rentrée fait assez mal, en conséquence je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour traduire . Je remercie donc ENORMEMENT Lentilles, qui a été ma beta pour cette fanfiction. Elle a été super, et a réussi à comprendre ce que je voulais dire malgré quelques expressions québécoises ).

Je remercie également WhiteravenGreywolf, car l'histoire est d'elle. Elle est française donc vous pouvez lui envoyer des messages quand vous voulez, en français ou en anglais.

On se retrouve en bas !

 **Une après-midi en ville**

 **Chapitre 1**

Reese

Qui aurait pensé que la formation militaire de Lexa serait très utile lorsqu'elle se mit en tête de fuir le château? Pendant qu'elle escaladait tranquillement l'arbre et se cachait pendant quelques secondes dans le feuillage, elle sentit son cœur battre sensiblement plus vite. Finalement, elle pourrait prendre du temps pour elle, loin de son devoir. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle en aurait eu besoin, mais elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle avait non seulement trop de choses à faire pour avoir du temps pour dormir, mais aussi quand elle avait le temps de le faire, elle ne pouvait pas parce que son esprit était constamment obscurci par des stratégies et des déploiements militaires, les réformes économiques et les traités diplomatiques. Elle en avait assez. Cet après-midi, elle allait faire une pause et se relaxer, prendre son temps, et faire quelque chose pour elle-même. Elle allait probablement manger une part de tarte quelque part, boire un chocolat chaud, même si le froid hivernal ne les avait pas encore frappés, et aller à la librairie pour acheter un livre. Et peut-être lire un peu de ce livre, avant qu'elle ne soit rattrapée ou obligée de retourner à ses fonctions.

Ne voyant personne autour du jardin, elle se glissa le long d'une grande branche jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe de l'autre côté du grand mur. La chute serait longue, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de passer ce mur. Elle s'assit sur la branche, et, s'appuyant de tout son poids, elle glissa derrière le mur. Elle réussit à rouler à l'atterrissage, mais la branche se redressa soudainement. Elle l'entendit claquer derrière elle et courut immédiatement dans le magasin le plus proche. Un groupe de soldats arriva rapidement à l'endroit auquel elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant, examinant longuement le mur et l'arbre de chaque côté du mur, avant de décider qu'un écureuil ou un grand oiseau avait probablement sauté. Lexa les regarda et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'elle avait pénétré dans un magasin d'accessoires, mais la commerçante ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle se détendit alors et commença à regarder autour d'elle. Elle aurait besoin d'un bon déguisement, ou au moins un qui serait légèrement plus passable. Elle avait changé de vêtements pour avoir l'air moins menaçante et plus civile, mais ses longs cheveux bruns s'étandaient encore derrière elle. Au moins, et elle avait enlevé son maquillage.

Elle chercha rapidement dans le magasin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouvat une fausse paire de lunettes noires, et une série de rubans colorées. Elle apporta ses deux articles à la caissière et essaya autant que possible d'éviter le regard de la femme. Elle regarda les colliers et en trouva un représentant un grand arbre en fleurs, attaché à un lacet de cuir noir.

"Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose?" Demanda la femme, notant évidemment comment Lexa regardait avec insistance le collier.

Lexa débattit rapidement pour savoir si elle devait l'acheter ou non, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décida que cela ferait un bon souvenir.

"Oui. Je vais prendre ce collier."

La commerçante le délia de la grille sur lequel il se trouvait et le plaça dans un petit papier avant de le mettre avec le reste de ses articles dans un sac en papier portant le logo du magasin.

"Et ça fera 31,86$." (26,81€)

Lexa sortit son porte-monnaie de la poche de sa veste et tendit deux billets à la 'elle eut reçu sa monnaie et que la femme lui eut donné le sac en papier, et lui eut souhaité une bonne journée, Lexa quitta rapidement le magasin. Elle marcha dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut trouvé un banc. Là, elle déchira l'étiquette des lunettes et les glissa sur son nez, puis sortit le ruban vert du petit paquet, et tressa ses cheveux avec talent, en finissant avec le lacet vert pour les garder ensemble. Enfin, elle mit le collier autour de son cou, peinant à fermer le fermoir. Elle hésita pendant une minute, avant de placer les autres rubans dans la poche à l'intérieur de sa veste, et de jeter le sac à la poubelle.

Lexa prit une profonde inspiration et marcha au hasard dans la rue suivante. Bien qu'elle ait vécu techniquement sa vie entière dans cette ville, entre son entraînement militaire et son récent changement de statut de commandant, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps, ni l'autorisation, de la visiter. Elle constata qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle voyait.

Dans la partie ancienne de la ville, où se trouvait le château, la plupart des maisons avait seulement un, deux étages au maximum. Ici, elles étaient toutes grosses, avec des toits de tuiles bleu foncé. La plupart de ces maisons avaient été transformées en magasins et restaurants, et à part les quelques-unes qui avaient été rénovées, elles avaient des fissures ici et là dans leur façade. Lexa, cependant, voulait aller dans la partie la plus récente de la ville, celle avec de grands bâtiments vitreux pointant vers l'horizon, si grands qu'ils semblaient percer dans les nuages. C'est ce qu'elle a vu tous les jours de la fenêtre du château, et ce qu'elle voulait le plus voir.

N'étant pas sûre quel chemin prendre pour y arriver, elle entra dans une rue essentiellement vide, où des restaurants se préparaient pour le service de nuit. Au moment où elle passait devant ce qui ressemblait à une pizzeria, elle entendit des jappements légers venir de derrière elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna, seulement pour voir un chiot courir vers elle, traînant une laisse derrière elle. Grâce à ses réflexes rapides, elle attrapa le chiot qui courait devant elle.

"Hé là, où penses-tu aller?"

Le chiot continua à japper et à essayer d'échapper à sa prise, mais elle le tenait aussi fort que possible sans le blesser. Le chiot ne devait avoir que quelques mois, et il devait probablement appartenir à la famille des Shepards, avec ses oreilles pointues et sa longue queue plumeuse. Sa fourrure était d'une couleur brun riche, comme le chocolat. Il avait un collier rouge avec une petite médaille dorée, et une laisse était toujours attachée à son cou. De toute façon, il n'en restait plus grand chose. Lexa remarqua rapidement que la laisse avait été brisée, probablement à cause du chiot, en tirant trop fort sur elle.

"Pourquoi fuirais-tu ton propriétaire?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle bloquait le chiot sous son bras et lui caressait la tête.

Il sembla se calmer un peu, car il cessa de lutter pour sortir de ses bras. Lexa profita de l'occasion pour regarder la plaque. Un côté indiqua son nom, Reese, et de l'autre côté avait été gravé un numéro de téléphone. Lexa sourit, mais hésita à utiliser son téléphone. Cela serait plus facile pour elle de trouver le maître de Reese, mais cela pourrait aussi être un indice sur sa position. Elle l'avait éteint, mais elle l'avait quand même pris en cas d'urgence, et trouver le maître de ce chiot n'en était vraiment pas une.

"D'accord, essayons de trouver ton maître."

Le chiot laissa tomber sa langue tandis que Lexa le posait au sol. Même si la laisse était un peu courte, elle l'utilisa cependant pour empêcher le chiot de s'enfuir sans que cela ne soit trop gênant. Le chiot tira sur la laisse, mais elle devait être plus forte que son maître, ou alors que chiot était fatigué d'être retenu. Il s'approcha de Lexa, ce que la jeune femme approuva avec un léger sourire.

Elle n'était pas vraiment très bonne pour trouver des gens, pas au milieu d'une ville, elle avait donc choisi quelle rue suivre par pure logique. Elle avait presque souhaité que le chiot ait pu être un bon pisteur, afin de pouvoir le ramener à son maître, mais tout cela n'aurait pas eu lieu s'il s'agissait d'un bon chien de chasse.

Elle décida de tourner à gauche au bout de la rue. Elle venait de la droite, et elle savait qu'elle se souviendrait si elle avait vu un maître luttant contre son chiot. Elle marchait lentement dans les magasins, en regardant autour d'elle, à la recherche de tous ceux qui semblaient paniquer à cause de leur chiot hyper énergétique.

Au bout de la rue, alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, elle vit quelques mètres plus loin un banc sur lequel l'autre morceau de la laisse était encore attaché. C'était indéniablement le sien, et le fait que Reese ait même commencé à jouer avec lui indiqua à Lexa qu'il l'avait reconnu. Lexa regarda le magasin de vêtements féminins derrière le banc. Elle récupéra Reese et le prit sous son bras comme auparavant. Elle entra alors dans le magasin.

À l'intérieur, trois femmes étaient derrière le comptoir, prenant soin d'une file d'attente de femmes, que Lexa la trouvait assez longue. Alors qu' elle s'approchait de la file, la vendeuse la plus proche d'elle déclara:

"Je suis désolée madame mais les chiens ne sont pas autorisés dans le magasin".

"Ouais, j'aurais pu deviner ça. Je suis en train de chercher son maître. Je crois qu'il a déchiré sa laisse quand il était attaché au banc devant votre magasin. L'autre morceau est toujours sur le banc. Auriez-vous remarqué une de vos clientes partir avec précipitation ? "

La femme secoua la tête alors qu'elle pliait une chemise avant de la glisser dans un sac.

"Je suis désolée mais je n'ai vu personne comme ça".

Alors que Lexa était sur le point de partir, la seconde caissière l'examina.

"Hé, je reconnais ce chien."

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais. Je devais dire à son maître de le laisser dehors."

"A quoi elle ressemble?"

"Hum ... blonde, je pense qu'elle avait une veste de cuir noir. Je suis désolée, je ne lui ai pas accordé beaucoup d'attention. Je me souviens juste qu'elle avait ce chien."

"C'est bon, merci, c'est déjà une bonne piste. Merci."

"J'espère que vous la trouverez. Au revoir."

Lexa sortit de la boutique et posa Reese à terre à nouveau. Le chiot semblait toujours plus heureux de marcher, plutôt que de se faire transporter, mais au moins il avait cessé de lutter.

"D'accord, continuons."

Lexa parcourut quelques rues supplémentaires, ses yeux scrutaient la foule à la recherche d'une blonde avec une veste en cuir et à l'air paniqué, mais elle ne voyait personne qui correspondait à cette description. Enfin, elle arriva sur une grande place avec deux grandes fontaines de part et d'autre, et plusieurs blocs de pierre placés symétriquement au centre, principalement utilisés comme bancs par les gens qui vont et viennent ici. De l'autre côté, séparés par une ligne de grands arbres, Lexa vit finalement la base des bâtiments en verre qu'elle voulait voir depuis si longtemps. Elle trouva un bloc pour s'asseoir et amena Reese à côté d'elle. Il s'étendit sur le ventre alors qu'elle commençait à le caresser.

"Tu peux le croire? J'étais censé avoir une après-midi juste pour moi, et je suis à la recherche de ton maître."

Le chiot gémit, comme s'il avait compris que c'était partiellement de sa faute que Lexa ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait pour cet après-midi.

"Au moins mon déguisement fonctionne, n'est-ce pas?"

Le chiot leva les yeux et, soudain, une des oreilles commença à se déplacer, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Il se leva, balançant la langue, comme heureux. Lexa suivit son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît sur quoi se concentrait Reese. Une femme blonde était debout près de la fontaine, balayant la foule du regard. Elle portait en effet une veste en cuir noir, mais de cette distance, elle devait être un faucon pour voir si la jeune fille était vraiment paniquée ou non. Reese, cependant, a sauté du banc et courut dans sa direction, sa demi-laisse battant une fois de plus derrière lui. Lexa soupira et le suivit rapidement, au cas où le chiot ne visait pas son maître, mais plutôt la direction opposée.

Reese attint son maître en premier. La blonde semblait plus que soulagée alors qu'elle attrapa son chiot.

"Oh, Dieu merci! Où étais-tu?"

Le chiot jappa et essaya de lécher son visage, mais la blonde résista à son assaut.

"Hé, ça ne va pas. Pourquoi fuis-tu tout le temps ?" Demanda-t-elle, comme si elle attendait une réponse.

Elle leva les yeux, seulement pour voir Lexa debout devant elle. Sa peau était bronzée, la faute à tout le temps qu'elle passait à s'entraîner tous les jours. Ses yeux vert perçants étaient faciles à remarquer, même derrière ses lunettes noires et bordées. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient encore attachés dans une tresse et reposaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle portait une veste militaire kaki et un tee-shirt simple, avec un jean et des bottes de combat.

"Bonjour. J'ai trouvé Reese en train de courir dans la rue. Nous vous avons cherchée."

La blonde sourit. Elle avait marqué une pause quand elle avait d'abord remarqué Lexa, comme si elle l'observait. Lexa, cependant, était capable de parler et de se concentrer sur l'apparence physique des gens en même temps. Les cheveux de la blonde étaient lâches, et ses yeux bleus étaient comme deux saphirs. Elle portait effectivement la veste en cuir noir que la vendeuse avait dit qu'elle portait, avec un tee-shirt bleu foncé sur lequel un lion avait été dessiné.

"Merci, vraiment."

Lexa hocha la tête, et voyant que Reese essayait encore de s'échapper de la prise de la blonde, elle demanda:

"Avez-vous essayé des leçons d'obéissance?"

"Hum ... ouais ... Mais il n'est pas encore là".

Lexa sourit sincèrement.

"Je peux voir ça."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, merci, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas causé trop de problèmes. Puis-je vous acheter quelque chose, un café peut-être, hum ..."

"Lexa. Bien sûr, je voulais obtenir une tranche de tarte quelque part."

La blonde sourit.

"Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pas exactement."

" Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le meilleur pâtissier de toute la ville. D'ailleurs, je suis Clarke."

"Clarke. D'accord, je reste juste à côté de vous."

La blonde sembla frissonner alors que Lexa prononçait son nom. Elle sourit, et saisit la laisse de Reese, ou du moins ce qui en restait, avant de reposer le chiot. Instantanément, il essaya forcément de courir, et Clarke eut du mal à garder la laisse dans sa main ou à ne pas être traînée par son chiot.

"Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir d'aide?"

"Non, non, je vais bien! Allons-y!"

Lexa sourit avant de suivre Clarke vers l'ancien côté de la ville. Elle regarda de nouveau les grands bâtiments, mais décida de les ignorer complètement.

Alors que les deux femmes marchaient côte à côte, Lexa dût retenir son sourire chaque fois que Reese tirale bras de Clarke ou se détourna de son chemin. De toute évidence, la blonde n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un chien énergétique, qui grandirait probablement de trois fois sa taille au moment où il atteindrait l'âge adulte.

"Est-ce que c'est un Shepard allemand?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hum, pas tout à fait. C'est un Kelpie australien. C'est comme un Shepard, sauf qu'il est australien ..."

"Vous n'êtes pas habituée aux gros chiens, n'est-ce pas?"

"Plus aux chiens en général! Je n'ai jamais eu d'animal de compagnie en grandissant. Je passais tellement de temps à la maison récemment, que mes amis pensaient que j'avais besoin d'un chien, pour que je puisse, vous savez, le faire sortir au moins deux fois par jour. Ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas attendue lorsque j'avais accepté, c'était qu'ils trouvent le plus gros chien qu'ils pouvaient. Et énergique, en plus.

"Peut-être qu'une laisse plus solide pourrait aider."

"Ah ... C'était une laisse d'occasion, la faute à mes amis, encore une fois. Et vous, avez-vous un animal?"

"Pas vraiment. Nous voyons beaucoup de chiens aller et venir, mais je n'ai jamais eu un vrai animal de compagnie, pour dire".

"Vous parlez de chiens militaires, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez une formation militaire?"

"Comment avez-vous deviné?" demanda Lexa un peu surprise.

Clarke haussa les épaules.

"Hum… une intuition Les bottes de combat peut-être?"

Alors que Reese tirait toujours sa laisse, Clarke s'arrêta devant une petite boutique, avec quelques tables en métal et des chaises disposées devant elle. La vitrine était décorée avec le logo du magasin, et des gâteaux magnifiquement décorés reposaient derrière.

"Voilà, nous y sommes!"

C'était le tour de Clarke de tirer sur la laisse de Reese, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse ramasser le chiot. Elle entra, Lexa derrière elle. L'intérieur du magasin était confortable. C'était plutôt vide, car ce n'était pas encore une heure de grignoter. Beaucoup de tables et de chaises en métal avaient été placées le long du mur, ainsi qu'au premier étage, dans un escalier étroit. Un grand nombre de gâteaux étaient en vitrine, et un grand tableau sur le mur au-dessus du comptoir indiquait leurs prix, ainsi que les boissons qu'ils servaient. Lexa était heureuse de voir qu'ils servaient du chocolat chaud.

"Très bien, je trouverai un endroit pour attacher Reese et puis je commanderai. Commandez ce que vous voulez en attendant, c'est moi qui paye."

"Je ne peux pas ..."

La protestation de Lexa fut interrompue par le sourire de Clarke.

"S'il vous plaît, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Vous m'avez ramené Reese, ce qui m'a sauvé des heures de panique".

Lexa hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, et Clarke remonta les escaliers, Reese essayant toujours de lui échapper.

Une fois que Lexa avait commandé une part de tarte aux pommes et un chocolat chaud, Clarke revint et demanda à Lexa si elle pouvait aller surveiller Reese pendant qu'elle passait sa commande. Lexa hocha la tête et marcha sur les escaliers très minces. Le premier étage semblait avoir été construit à partir d'un ancien entrepôt. La vieille fenêtre sale perçait les murs de briques apparentes et le plafond. La structure métallique qui tenait le toit était juste assez élevée pour que Lexa ne se heurte pas la tête en allant à la table. Évidemment, Reese avait bougé quelque peu et s'était bloqué entre deux autres tables et un ensemble de chaises. Au moins, tout tenait encore debout, pensa Lexa. Elle s'agenouilla devant Reese et le chiot essaya avec empressement de lécher sa main.

"Assis."

Sa voix était suffisamment impérieuse pour que le chiot obéit, sans que cela semblât sévère. Elle défit le nœud que Clarke avait fait autour du pied de la table et nettoya rapidement le désordre de Reese, remettant les tables et les chaises dans leur position initiale. Elle récupéra ensuite Reese, qui ne s'était déplacé que pour la regarder remettre les meubles en place, puis Lexa s'assit sur une chaise. Reese se posa sur ses genoux comme un chat, sa langue dehors. Lexa le caressa doucement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Clarke remonta les escaliers avec un plateau en plastique dans les mains. Elle les rejoignit rapidement et s'assit en face de Lexa.

"Merci d'avoir pris soin de son désordre".

Lexa fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de ce que Clarke voulait dire, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ait placé sa tasse de chocolat chaud devant elle et ait déclaré avec un sourire:

"J'ai l'œil pour les détails, et ces tables n'étaient pas là quand je suis partie. Laissez-moi deviner, il a entraîné la table avec lui?"

"Ouais. Ça arrive souvent?"

"Plus que je ne peux compter".

"Je pense qu'il peut avoir du mal à être séparé de vous," suggéra Lexa lorsque Clarke eut vidé le plateau, en plaçant la tranche de tarte et un morceau de gâteau au chocolat sur la table, devant leurs propriétaires respectives.

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Il semble vous aimer."

Reese était encore en train de dormir sur elle et n'avait fait aucune tentative pour revenir vers Clarke depuis que la blonde était arrivée.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"C'est votre aura de commandement, je pense."

Lexa s'était figée, sa cuillère en main, avant même de pouvoir mordre la tarte. Son cœur s'arrêta, puis commença à battre trop vite.

"Que voulez-vous dire?"

Clarke regarda l'escalier, puis se pencha vers l'avant.

"Franchement, des lunettes ou pas, je peux reconnaître le chef de mon pays".

Lexa sentit ses joues rougir. Son déguisement était-il vraiment si mauvais? Pourquoi quelqu'un n'avait-t-il rien dit alors?

"Comment avez-vous su ?"

Clarke aplatit ses lèvres avec sa cuillère avant de répondre:

"C'est la mâchoire. Vous avez une ligne de mâchoire très définie."

Lexa passa sa main sur ma machoire, presque gênée avant de sourire.

"Cela sonne comme si vous l'aviez étudiée."

Ce fut au tour de Clarke de rougir, bien que le rougissement soit plus apparent de par sa peau pâle.

"Je ... hum ..."

Elle prit un autre morceau de gâteau, et répondit:

"D'accord, cela va paraître vraiment étrange, mais quand j'étais à l'université, notre professeur a toujours dit de s'entraîner à dessiner les gens en utilisant des images. Et je prenais toujours la vôtre, parce que vous êtes très pittoresque."

"Je suis pittoresque, hum?"

Clarke fit la moue. Lexa prit un morceau de sa tarte et souffla sur son chocolat chaud pour le refroidir avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Il était encore légèrement brûlant, mais elle ne laissa pas l'inconfort modifier ses traits.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec votre attention pour les détails et les talents de dessin? Êtes-vous une artiste?"

Clarke semblait reconnaissante pour le changement de sujet.

"En fait, oui. Je viens d'exposer mes premières oeuvres dans une galerie en ville".

"Vraiment ! Bien, je vais devoir vérifier ça."

"Avez-vous vraiment le temps?"

Une fois encore, Lexa fronça les sourcils en pleine confusion. Clarke envoya un autre regard dans les escaliers avant de répondre.

"Une de mes amies est un soldat, elle travaille au château. Nous devions nous rencontrer cet après-midi, mais le commandant a disparu tout à coup, et tout le monde s'est effrayé ..."

Lexa sourit d'un air penaud.

"Oui, j'avais juste besoin d'un moment pour moi. Je reviendrai à la fin de l'après-midi."

Clarke finit son gâteau, et après avoir nettoyé ses lèvres avec une serviette, elle déclara:

"D'accord, alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire cet après-midi?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que, plus vite vous aurez terminé, plus vite vous pourrez retourner au château et ils vont cesser de s'inquiéter."

«Est-ce que je rêve, ou essayez-vous de vous débarrasser de moi?

"Quoi? Non! Jamais! Juste ..."

Le visage de Clarke était de nouveau devenu plus rouge qu'il ne le devrait. Lexa se mit à rire.

"Une tranche de tarte. Un chocolat chaud. Un livre. Et maintenant, je veux voir vos peintures."

"Excusez-moi?"

"Ce sont mes plans pour l'après-midi. Je voulais me détendre, manger une tranche de tarte, boire un chocolat chaud, et m'acheter un nouveau livre. Et je viens d'ajouter à cette liste aller dans cette galerie pour voir tes peintures".

"Oh."

Lexa avala son chocolat chaud en quelques secondes, ignorant la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge. Elle plaça la tasse sur sa soucoupe.

"Voulez-vous venir avec moi?"

Clarke était sur le point de répondre, mais son regard était fixé sur les lèvres de Lexa alors qu'elle les léchait, et le chocolat couvrait la peau qu'elle ne pouvait pas atteindre avec sa langue. La blonde se racla la gorge.

"Vous avez ... hum, un peu de chocolat au-dessus de vos lèvres."

"Oh." Lexa l'a rapidement nettoyé avec sa propre serviette. "Merci. Enfin, viendrez-vous avec moi?"

"Vraiment, pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, je ne connais pas la ville aussi bien que vous. Si vous voulez me renvoyer rapidement au château, vous allez devoir me guider".

Clarke soupira.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Mais d'abord, laissez-moi trouver une nouvelle laisse pour monsieur ici, une qu'il ne cassera pas".

"Vendu."

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 1, cette fic est composée de deux chapitres, le deuxième arrivera le 24 octobre normalement (pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Elisa entre nous, pauvres petits fans), si je trouve quelqu'un pour le poster, sinon il sera posté quand je reviendrai ou si je trouve du wifi .

A bientôt, Enoam.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, me revoilà, et en plus le 24 octobre ! Ce deuxième chapitre est donc dédié à Eliza Taylor, comme je l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, à l'occasion de son vingt-huitième anniversaire !

La fanfiction n'est pas de moi, elle est et restera à WhiteravenGreywolf. Au risque de me répéter, je vous le redis : l'auteure est française, n'hésitez pas à lui mettre un MP pour lui donner quelques retours, et si vous voulez lire l'histoire en anglais, elle se nomme : An afternoon in town . Je remercie donc WhiteravenGreywolf pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fanfic, et ma bêta pour cette fic : Lentilles.

Je remercie également guest, joker2007 et bloop 14 pour leurs reviews )

J'espère que cette suite et fin vous plaira.

 **Chapitre 2**

Guide moi à la maison

Lorsque la laisse de Reese fut remplacée, Clarke prit quelques secondes pour s'orienter vers la bibliothèque la plus proche. Pendant ce temps, Reese commença à jouer avec sa nouvelle laisse, la mordant et tirant dessus.

"Bon, nous allons passer par ici," décida finalement la blonde.

Lexa suivit Clarke à travers les petites et anciennes rues. Au fur et à mesure que le soleil commença sa lente descente dans le ciel, les ombres des bâtiments devinrent plus longues, et assez vite les deux femmes furent dans une obscurité relative. L'air qui les entourait devint plus froid, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblait s'en préoccuper.

"Alors, je ne veux pas dépasser les bornes, mais pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie?" demanda Clarke avec attention.

Lexa s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

"Trop de travail. Trop de stress. Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai pris au moins une heure pour moi".

"Ouais je comprends. Ma dernière année de fac était très fatigante. Probablement pas autant que de diriger un pays, bien sûr, mais bon ..."

Elles se replongèrent une fois de plus dans le silence lorsqu'elles traversèrent une petite foule qui profitait de cet agréable après-midi d'automne. Lexa regarda autour d'elle, son cœur battant légèrement plus fort que d'habitude. Maintenant que Clarke avait découvert son secret, elle savait que plus de gens pourraient la reconnaître. Pourtant, lorsqu'elles traversèrent une longue rue commerçante, personne ne sembla s'intéresser à elle, ou la remarquer.

"Comment ce fait-ce donc que personne d'autre ne semble savoir qui je suis?" se demanda Lexa dans un murmure.

Clarke lui répondit tout aussi tranquillement:

"C'est parce que les gens ne sont pas très observateurs. Ils ne se soucient que d'eux-mêmes, de leurs enfants parfois. Quelquefois, de leurs animaux de compagnie. Mais qui s'intéresse aux gens qui les entourent?"

"Apparemment, toi ".

"Oh, crois-moi, si tu n'avais pas été celle qui a retrouvé mon chien, je ne t'aurais peut-être même pas jeté un deuxième coup d'œil."

Clarke se tut, ses lèvres entrouvertes, avant d'avouer.

"D'accord, peut-être que si."

"C'est la mâchoire, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais, la mâchoire ..."

L'embarras de Clarke prit fin quand Lexa remarqua la devanture de la bibliothèque. Cela semblait être une petite boutique pittoresque, avec des rayonnages si proches que c'était presque impossible de traverser les allées.

"Voilà, nous y sommes ! Peut-être que je devrais attendre avec Reese à l'extérieur."

"Tu es sûre? J'ai tendance à être assez longue quand je dois choisir un livre."

"Hum ... alors tu es en fait une personne indécise?"

"Pas pour tout, mais quelquefois oui. Tu penses peut-être que ce n'est pas un bon trait de caractère pour quelqu'un qui dirige un pays, mais j'ai déjà accompli un travail relativement passable," répondit Lexa avec un léger sourire.

Clarke sourit.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne veux pas que Reese fasse le bazar à l'intérieur."

"D'accord. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher."

Lexa hocha la tête et entra dans le magasin, laissant Clarke s'asseoir sur le banc devant la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque était relativement vide, ce qui laissait croire à Lexa que la plupart des gens avaient renoncé à la lecture. Elle soupira tristement et commença à naviguer entre les hautes étagères. Elle pensa d'abord à acheter un livre de science-fiction, mais elle se rendit compte que la plupart d'entre eux, au sujet d'un gouvernement d'une manière ou d'une autre, était tout le contraire de ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle regarda longuement les romans fantastiques, mais aucun ne semblait l'intéresser. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil aux romans policiers. Elle voulait vraiment quelque chose de léger, pour emmener son esprit hors de son travail. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant les romans romantiques et se mit à rire de l'intérieur. C'était ridicule. Le Commandant, une fan de romans d'amour… En toute honnêteté, elle n'en avait jamais lu beaucoup parce qu'elle les trouvait stupides, mais c'était peut-être ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

Elle regarda quelques titres, puis le soleil traversa les nuages attirant son attention vers la fenêtre. Elle vit Clarke sur le banc, regardant autour d'elle. Reese devait être allongé à ses pieds, puisqu'elle qu'elle ne le voyait pas sauter par excitation. Ses cheveux, blonds habituellement, s'étaient transformés en or sous les rayons du soleil. Lexa la regarda longuement, jusqu'à ce que Clarke se retourna, et que ses yeux bleus trouvèrent le vert de ceux de Lexa dans la vitrine. La blonde sourit vivement et lui fit un signe de la tête, ce que Lexa réciproqua rapidement, avant que son regard ne retombe sur les livres bien empilés sur les étagères. Elle saisit celui qui semblait le plus intéressant, et lut rapidement son résumé, avant de le remettre en place. Le problème lorsque l'on lit beaucoup, était qu'elle pouvait presque prédire la fin de l'histoire en lisant simplement le résumé du livre. Elle marcha autour du reste du magasin, puis retourna à la section fantastique, la romance, la fiction, puis elle revint au fantastique à nouveau, où elle prit le livre qui semblait le plus intéressant. Une princesse s'échappant de sa tour après avoir combattu son dragon, le gardien, seule et rencontrant un groupe de guerriers elfes, dirigés par une femme forte. Il valait probablement le coup d'œil.

Elle paya le livre au comptoir, et le vieil homme qui travaillait là sembla heureux d'avoir fait une vente aujourd'hui. Elle prit le sac en papier qu'il lui tendit, et elle sortit après avoir souhaité à l'homme une bonne journée .Clarke était toujours sur le banc à l'extérieur, Reese allongé à ses pieds, sa langue pendait hors de sa bouche, joyeusement.

"Désolée pour l'attente."

Clarke se leva et sourit.

"Pas de problème."

Reese, cependant, ne fit aucun effort pour se déplacer. Lexa sourit et croisa les bras.

"Eh bien, regarde ça, il s'est finalement éteint."

"Ouais. Je serais presque tentée de le ramener à la maison avant de te montrer la galerie. Mais alors, il partirait probablement de la maison, comme il l'a fait la dernière fois. Monsieur devient grincheux quand il est seul".

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas à me montrer la galerie".

"Tu l'a demandé, et je suis ton guide. Je ne veux pas te décevoir."

Clarke s'agenouilla et prit le chiot facilement.

"D'accord, allez. C'est à peu près de l'autre côté de la ville."

"Là où sont les gratte-ciel ? "

"Oui."

Lexa sourit joyeusement en se retournant. Les buildings étaient à nouveau en vue.

"J'ai toujours voulu voir ces bâtiments de près."

"Tu n'as jamais ... S'il te plaît, dis-moi que vous quittez le château de temps en temps!"

"Oui, oui. Habituellement, nous prenons l'hélicoptère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont tellement peur de la voiture. Et avant de le demander, oui, j'ai effectivement visité quelques-unes de ces tours, mais seulement le haut. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir voir le bas maintenant. "

Clarke ne fit plus de commentaire. Elle trouvait cela un peu triste que Lexa n'ait jamais eu la chance de se promener dans la ville.

* * *

Bientôt elles atteignirent la grande place où elles s'étaient rencontrées, il y a seulement une heure.

"Je me souviens de l'inauguration de cet endroit," déclara Lexa. "Il a été fait pour être symétriquement parfait, je ne me souviens pas pourquoi. C'est pourquoi il y a une fontaine de chaque côté".

"Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivée, il était déjà là."

"Tu n'es pas d'ici?" demanda soudain Lexa.

Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que Clarke n'avait pas vécu toute sa vie à Polis, simplement parce qu'elle connaissait son chemin dans les rues mieux, bien mieux, que le commandant de Polis, en fait.

"Je viens d'Arkadia. C'est à environ une heure d'ici, je devais venir ici pour la fac. Il aurait été stupide de partir après."

"Pourquoi?"

"Eh bien, nous n'avons pas de galerie d'art à Arkadia. Nous avons beaucoup de champs, c'est sûr, mais pas une seule galerie d'art".

"Tu aurais pu ouvrir la tienne."

Clarke haussa les épaules. Reese commença à remuer dans ses bras, et elle le laissa partir. Il courut vers la fontaine et commença à boire avidement.

"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un jour? Ça dépend de ce qui se passe ici."

Tandis que Reese sortait de la fontaine, Lexa regarda autour d'elle. Quelques nuages traversant le ciel cachaient à moitié le soleil, juste au-dessus de la place. La moitié des deux fontaines était au soleil, leurs eaux s'illuminaient brillamment, tandis que l'autre moitié était sombre et semblait froide. Au fur et à mesure que les nuages s'éloignaient lentement, l'obscurité disparaissait, comme si quelqu'un avait allumé des projecteurs sur la place. Les arbres plantés au bord de la place changeaient déjà de couleur, d'un vert foncé à un orange rouille. Seulement quelques feuilles étaient déjà tombées.

Une fois que Reese eut fini de boire, il secoua l'eau collée à sa fourrure et il se rendit alors à son maître.

"Il semble que monsieur Reese soit prêt à marcher de nouveau."

"Tu sais, si tu continues à l'appeler monsieur, son ego ne diminuera jamais. C'est pourquoi il est le maître de votre relation".

Clarke prit un air indigné, tandis que Lexa se mit à rire.

"Comment peux tu juger nos relations? Nous nous connaissons depuis un instant!"

"Parce que j'ai un œil attentif à ce genre de choses. De même, je sais quand je rencontre un technocrate qui trompe sa femme avec son assistant et quand il ne le fait pas".

"C'est ... un talent."

Les deux filles commencèrent à marcher de nouveau, et, en passant par la rangée d'arbres, Lexa eut vraiment l'impression que l'automne était arrivé.

L'autre côté de la place était tout à fait différent. Les petites rues et les vieux bâtiments s'étaient effacés. Au lieu de cela, il y avait de grandes rues, avec des trottoirs également grands. Les gratte-ciel ici s'agençaient dans des assortiments dépareillés de couleurs et de matériaux. Certains, plus anciens, étaient plus petits et fabriqués en briques apparentes. Il s'agissait principalement d'appartements, d'habitations pour les personnes travaillant dans les bâtiments plus grands, ceux en acier et en verre, noirs ou blancs et très rarement tachés de couleur. Les rues piétonnes étaient parties pour laisser place aux routes. A ce moment, il y avait un défilé sans fin de voitures et de bus faisant leur chemin autour de la place et de la partie ancienne de la ville. Lexa trouva tout cela différent. Ce n'était pas pire ou mieux que la vieille ville, c'était tout simplement différent.

Elles traversèrent la rue et Clarke les conduisit vers quelques bâtiments, jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient atteint un grand centre commercial. Juste en face de lui, Lexa remarqua une galerie d'art, où quelques peintures avaient été exposées dans une fenêtre.

"Est-ce que l'une de tes peintures se trouve dans la fenêtre?"

Clarke sourit.

"Pour tout te dire, oui".

Elles traversèrent encore la rue et s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine. Lexa regarda longuement les trois tableaux. L'un était un chaos de couleur, un grand carré qui semblait avoir été attaqué par un arc-en-ciel tordu. Le second était une reproduction quasi réaliste d'une image prise au début du 20ème. La seule raison pour laquelle Lexa savait que ce n'était pas une image réelle était parce que les coups de pinceaux étaient très visibles, probablement pour une raison. Le dernier était un mélange de journaux et de peinture. Le papier avait été coupé et placé pour ressembler à une personne, alors que le décor avait été peint derrière. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Lexa pour savoir lequel était celui de Clarke.

"C'est celui-là, n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle en indiquant celui avec le journal.

"Comment as-tu su?"

Clarke était vraiment surprise que Lexa ait trouvé si facilement lequel était le sien.

"Tu as regardé la signature, n'est-ce pas?"

"En fait, non. Tous ces articles sont au sujet du moment où j'ai rencontré le leader de l'Ice Nation, et comment j'ai évité la guerre. Pas grand chose à éviter, vraiment. Nous les aurions écrasés."

"Ouais, bien, c'était la seule chose dont les journaux parlaient quand j'ai décidé de faire celui-ci. C'est donc plus une coïncidence qu'autre chose."

"C'est vraiment sympa. D'où as-tu eu l'idée?"

Clarke rougit.

"Cela va paraître très stupide, d'accord? Mais c'était toi encore."

Lexa, au lieu de se sentir un peu gênée, comme elle le devait, se sentit plutôt fière.

"Je viens de réaliser que j'avais un impact plus important sur ta vie que je devrais avoir. Alors, ce papier me représente-t-il?"

"Pas vraiment! Je pensais juste, les nouvelles te peignent toujours d'une certaine façon, tu sais? Maintenant, je me rends compte que la plupart sont généralement vraies, mais à l'époque, je pensais, bien, on ne la voit qu'à travers les nouvelles, alors beaucoup d'entre nous pensent que c'est seulement comme cela qu'elle existe. Donc nous y sommes : existante à travers les journaux. "

"Wow. C'est vraiment une excellente idée. Je ne connais rien à l'art, ce qui est dommage, mais tu sembles être une très bonne artiste".

Le compliment fit rougir Clarke.

"Merci."

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda:

"Veux-tu, hum, entrer? J'ai en un peu plus à l'intérieur."

Lexa hocha la tête et poussa la porte de la galerie. Elle la tint ouverte pour que Clarke rentre. L'endroit était plutôt grand et éclairé, presque comme un musée. Seule une poignée de peintures avaient été affichées sur les murs, séparées d'une grande distance de murs blancs entre chacune. Une petite plaque avait été placée à côté, avec le nom de la peinture, l'artiste et son prix.

"As-tu déjà vendu des tableaux?"

"Heureusement oui. Seulement quelques-uns, mais cela suffit pour payer le loyer pour le mois. En attendant, je fais des illustrations pour les livres pour enfants, de temps en temps."

"Vraiment? Ca semble sympa."

Avant d'aller plus loin dans la boutique, Clarke remit à Lexa la poignée de la laisse de Reese.

"Peux-tu le garder pendant une seconde? Je vais avertir le propriétaire que nous sommes là."

"Bien sûr."

Une fois que Lexa prit le chiot bien en main, Clarke marcha rapidement vers l'arrière. Dès qu'elle eut traversé un lourd rideau blanc qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à imiter les murs, Lexa regarda rapidement les premières peintures. Elle s'arrêta juste devant l'une quand elle vit qu'il y avait le nom de Clarke. Elle apprit alors que le nom de famille de la femme était Griffin. Elle se demandait si c'était un pseudonyme. Cette peinture était également un mélange de papier et de peinture, bien que celle-ci soit faite d'une brochure pour l'Université Polis. Les papiers représentaient le grand bâtiment principal, et le reste avait été peint pour représenter un grand jardin arboré. Alors que celui-ci n'avait rien de particulièrement important à son sujet, Lexa pouvait encore ressentir la valeur sentimentale qu'il avait pour Clarke.

"Voilà, je suis de retour."

Clarke sourit et hésita à reprendre la laisse de Reese, car cela signifierait que sa peau soit en contact avec celle de Lexa.

"Celui-ci est vraiment sympa."

"Oui. Après avoir fini celui avec le journal, j'ai en ai fait un peu plus. Celui-là est le résultat de toutes les brochures restantes que j'avais. J'en ai fait quelques autres, mais ils sont pour la plupart partis. L'un était un ensemble avec des acteurs de cinéma couplés avec des tickets."

"Alors, ces deux sont les seuls restant?"

"De cette collection, oui. Il y en a un que j'ai gardé à la maison, et je l'ai fait pour un ami avec des manuels d'instructions d'Ikea. Tu aurais dû voir son visage quand elle l'a ouvert."

Lexa se mit à rire à cette pensée.

"Griffin est-il ton véritable nom de famille?"

"Oh. Oui. Mon père disait que c'était parce que nous venions de la noblesse, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre."

Lexa hocha la tête et décida de lui demander si elle pouvait vérifier si c'était vrai ou non. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire de la blonde un chevalier la prochaine fois qu'elles se rencontreraient. Car oui, Lexa espérait vraiment qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois.

* * *

Elles passèrent une bonne demi-heure dans la galerie, Lexa regardait surtout les peintures de Clarke. À un moment donné, elle avait redonné la laisse de Reese à Clarke, et la blonde avait hésité à entrer en contact avec la brune. Comme elle l'avait prévu, sa peau était chaude, et elle semblait lui brûler la main pendant le reste du temps qu'elle passait dans la galerie. Avant de partir, Lexa essaya d'acheter la peinture dans la fenêtre, celle d'elle-même dans les news, et Clarke dut la repousser de force du comptoir, et elle insista pour que, si elle en voulait une, elle la lui donnerait gratuitement. Finalement, Lexa se laissa sortir de la galerie avec un sourire. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle demanda:

"As-tu l'heure? Je ne veux pas allumer mon téléphone, cela leur donnerait ma position".

"Il est presque seize heures trente."

Lexa soupira.

"Je devrais rentrer. Indra a probablement mis le château sens dessus dessous maintenant".

"Oh, tu vas rentrer en marchant?" plaisanta Clarke.

Lexa haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas en direction du chemin d'où elles venaient, avant de se retourner et de tendre la main à Clarke.

"Tu ne vas pas me ramener au château?"

Clarke sentit son visage rougir, mais elle prit la main de Lexa. Elles parcoururent silencieusement le chemin vers la place. Lexa pouvait sentir le cerveau de Clarke penser à côté d'elle, comme si les roues motrices contrôlant son train de pensées travaillaient deux fois plus vite que prévu. Elle appréciait beaucoup l'effet qu'elle avait sur la blonde, et elle espérait vraiment qu'elle aurait une chance de l'apprécier plus souvent après cet après-midi. Elle se demandait si regarder des informations fiscales pour trouver où vivait Clarke, et l'inviter au château était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée.

Alors qu'elles traversaient la rue pour aller sur la place, encore main dans la main, Clarke sentit son cœur se remplir de tristesse. C'était un après-midi fantastique, beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle avait prévu.  
Lexa avait déjà prévu d'acheter cette peinture dès qu'elle reviendrait au château et l'accrocher dans son bureau. Ensuite, peut-être qu'elle lirait son livre sur son divan préféré, et attendrait que tous se soient calmés de sa disparition de deux heures.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la place une dernière fois et regarda autour d'elle. Le soleil tombait lentement, jetant de longues ombres sur les fontaines.

"Je serais presque tentée de rester assise là et d'attendre d'être retrouvée".

Clarke rigola à cette idée.

"Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?"

"Parce que je trouve encore plus amusant de marcher à travers les portes comme si rien ne s'était passé."

Le reste de leur retour dans les anciennes rues était tout aussi silencieux qu'auparavant. Seul Reese restait joyeux, car il avait bénéficié de l'une des plus grandes promenades de sa courte vie.

Lexa les arrêta à deux rues de l'entrée du château. Elle fit face à la blonde tout en tenant encore sa main. D'une manière ou d'une autre pendant la marche, leurs doigts s'étaient entrelacés et refusaient de se séparer.

"Merci pour m'avoir amenée dans la ville. Je me serais probablement perdue de l'autre côté de la ville si je ne t'avais pas trouvée. Et pour passer l'après-midi avec moi aussi."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et je te remercie d'avoir attrapé Reese et de t'être occupée de lui. J'espère que la prochaine fois que tu retourneras en ville, tu n'auras plus à le sauver."

Lexa sourit et haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien, si cela me ramène à toi, ça me dérange pas."

Clarke rougit furieusement, et elle dut déglutir avant de pouvoir demander:

"Je ne sais pas si c'est approprié ou non, mais j'aimerais vraiment te faire un câlin en ce moment".

Lexa ne répondit pas, et prit Clarke dans ses bras. Les câlins n'avaient jamais été son truc, mais si c'était une façon pour la blonde de lui montrer qu'elle aussi avait passé un bon après-midi, elle le faisait volontiers. Clarke resta étonnée pendant quelques secondes avant de resserrer son étreinte. Elle la laissa aller quand elle sentit Reese essayer de courir autour d'elles et d'enchevêtrer sa laisse autour d'eux.

"Je pense que Reese ne veut pas que tu partes," déclara Clarke.

"Reese ne veut pas que je parte, ou tu ne veux pas que je parte?"

La blonde ne répondit pas. A la place, Lexa sourit et s'agenouilla devant le chiot, qui la laissa le caresser.

"Et toi, ne dérange pas trop ton maître. N'est-ce pas? Plus de fuite."

Elle continua de le caresser même s'il ne semblait pas comprendre son ordre. Elle se leva enfin, son regard s'ancrant dans celui de Clarke.

"Si je ne meurs pas dans un coma induit par stress dans le mois suivant, je trouverai probablement un moyen de me libérer l'après-midi, pour, tu sais bien, manger une part de tarte, et acheter un autre livre."

"C'est une bonne chose alors que je ne quitte pas la ville pendant encore dix ans ou plus."

"Merci encore. Au revoir."

Lexa fit un bisou sur la joue de Clarke, rendant la blonde sans voix. Elle sourit et se retourna, seulement pour entendre la blonde derrière elle:

"A dans un mois!"

Cela fit sourire Lexa encore plus.

* * *

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la grande porte métallique du château, les mains dans les poches, Lexa laissa échapper un soupir. Elle aurait dû l'embrasser sur les lèvres, pourquoi s'était-elle dégonflée à la dernière seconde? Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Elle sentit un morceau de papier dans sa poche, elle savait qu'il n'était pas là il y a quelques minutes. Elle le sortit et le déroula. C'était un numéro de téléphone et un message de Clarke. «Appelle-moi quand tu veux». Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. En vérité, cette blonde était vraiment quelque chose.

Elle cacha le papier dans sa poche, enleva ses fausses lunettes et marcha dans la rue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit debout devant les portes ornées du château, les deux gardes de chaque côté la regardant avec un regard étrange et confus. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente qui revenait à la maison après son couvre-feu. C'était génial.

"Hum ... excusez-moi."

Elle regarda le gardien qui avait osé s'approcher d'elle.

" Commandant?"

"Ouvrez les portes s'il vous plaît."

Aussitôt, le gardien obéit, et les portes s'ouvrirent seulement pour la laisser passer, et se refermèrent instantanément derrière elle. Elle respira profondément, et son masque froid revint. En regardant le château de pierre géant devant elle, elle décida que le mois prochain serait trop long pour attendre. Alors, qu'importe si elle avait des choses à faire? Elle avait quelqu'un à voir aussi, et cela n'attendrait pas tant de temps. La semaine prochaine devrait convenir.


End file.
